First Date
by SPARK187
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to A Friend Among Enemies that ties in with Forbidden Love. It's Butch and Buttercup's first Date. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup's POV

**First Date**

**This is sort of a sequel to _A Friend Among Enemies_. Which ties in to the story _Forbidden Love_. The idea just came to me and wrote it in a matter of hours. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Buttercup's POV**

Four days have passed since I returned home, but somehow things looked different. I don't know why. Everything's the same. Nothing had really changed. Our daily routine was pretty much the same, so why do I feel so different. I can't understand it, so I guess it's me that's different. For days all I could think of was him. Butch, the boy I lost my virginity to.

Why was I thinking about him so much? He was an enemy, but somehow I didn't completely believe that anymore. He could have killed me anytime he wanted. After all I didn't have my powers, but instead he took care of me. Why? I stared out my window thinking about him. I wondered if he was thinking about me, too.

Girl, get that thought out of your head. It was just a one night stand, that's all. I just kept telling myself that. It was getting late, so I walked into my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into my nightgown. When I came back into my bedroom and received the shock of my life.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe he was standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked. I just looked at him and shook my head. "To see you."

I came towards him, but not so close that I was in his reach.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No, I'm just surprised," I said. The fear subsided, and I came closer to him. He took my hands, and before I knew it he had his arms around me, and he was kissing me. His lips felt so good on mine, and being in his arms made me feel so warm and protected.

Once we broke off the kiss, I looked into his eyes and I smiled. "I guess you're happy to see me too," he said.

"I guess so," I said. "But you really shouldn't be here. What if someone saw you?"

"Are you worried about me?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I think you are."

"Butch, you really are full of yourself."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Buttercup, sweetie, can I come in?"

Damn. It was Dad. "Butch, you got to get out of here now," I whispered. "My Dad can't find you here, quick out the window."

"Buttercup? Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Dad. I'm just getting ready for bed. I'll be right there." I pushed Butch towards the window. "Go, now."

"Not until you agree to meet me tomorrow night," he said.

"What? I can't do that," I said.

"I'm not leaving until you promise," he whispered in my ear. "Meet me tomorrow night at seven. The alley behind the jewelry store and wear something nice."

"Butch, no," I insisted.

"Buttercup!" Dad called out.

"Coming!" I called back.

"Promise me, and I'll leave," Butch said.

"Okay," I relented. "Now, just get out of here."

"One last thing," he said.

"What...?" I started to say, but Butch cut me off with a kiss. Oh, God, it left me all tingly inside. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? He flew out the window and soon disappeared.

I flew over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, is all," he said. I guess I looked a little nervous, because he had a look of concern on his face. "Buttercup, is everything alright?"

"Sure," I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, ever since you came back home you've been... well... a little distant."

"Dad, I'm fine," I insisted. "Please, don't worry."

"Alright," he said and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Dad." I really hated lying to him, but I couldn't let him know the truth. He couldn't possibly understand. I didn't even understand it, but when I thought of meeting Butch my stomach did flip flops.

That night I barely slept thinking about it.

The next day in school I was so bored, and time seemed to be going by so slowly. I only received a lecture from Blossom every other class. I was glad when my PE class came which was right after lunch, but even today I wasn't really into the dodge ball game. I got tagged out early, which usually would have made me mad, but today I didn't care.

Finally the school bell rang, and this torture was finally over. I flew home by myself, flying way up into the clouds. It made me feel so alive to be up there, away from everything. The clouds were so beautiful and peaceful. It was the perfect place to think.

The only problem was that the only thing I could think of was Butch. He blackmailed me into meeting him that night, and I should have been furious. Why wasn't I? Was I in love with him? No, I couldn't be. When I was in his room that night, it was just sex. That's all. That's what I kept telling myself. God, I wished I really believed it.

After an hour or so, I knew it was time to go home. I did a cannon ball out of the clouds and directly to the earth below. Man, what a rush. I only wished I could do that with Butch one of these days. Damn, what was I thinking? Stop it, I told myself.

I arrived home about five o'clock. Great. I got two hours to get ready. Thank god it wasn't a school night. I walked into the house to find Blossom doing her homework, and Bubbles gossiping on the phone. There was nothing new there. I didn't see Dad anywhere. He was probably in his lab working on a new experiment as usual.

I flew up to my bedroom without a word and started getting ready.

I looked through my closet hoping to find the right dress. I only had a few. I didn't like wearing dresses very much, but there was one I recently bought when I was on a shopping expedition with Blossom. I only bought it, because she said she hated it. It was a black thin strapped mini dress with an emerald green belt. I took it out and quickly changed. I looked in the mirror. It really looked good. I had a sly smile on my face imagining what Butch would say when he saw me.

I combed out my hair, wearing it down and put on some makeup. I put on some black flats, because I hated walking in high heels. So I was ready. It was 6:30 already. That's when Blossom came barging into my room. Why didn't I lock the door?

"Hey, Buttercup..." she stopped mid-sentence as her jaw dropped open.

"What?" I asked, as if there was nothing different about me.

"You look... Wow!" she said, looking me up and down. "So, who's the guy?"

"There's no guy. I'm just hanging out tonight."

"Yeah, right. That's an outfit for hanging out. Tell me, who is it?"

"Nobody," I said. I opened my window. "I got to go. Bye."

I just left her there, standing in my doorway. I hope she didn't suspect anything. Oh, well, I didn't care anyway. I few up into the clouds so no one would see me, until I reached the jewelry store. I dived down once I saw the alley and landed. I had on my green emerald jacket just in case it got cold, but it was a warm night so far. I looked around, but didn't see Butch anywhere. Then before I knew it someone grabbed me from behind.

I quickly went into warrior mode and grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him onto his back. "Hey, Buttercup." I stood over my assailant and realized it was Butch.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked and helped him up.

"I'm glad to see you, too," he said and leaned in close to me. Suddenly my whole body started to shiver. "You look great," he said and put his hands on my back pulling me close to him. He touched his lips to mine, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth, drinking in his sweet taste. We stayed like that for the longest time, until I felt my legs go weak. I almost stumbled, but he held me up. "You okay?" he asked me when we broke apart.

"Yeah," I said, looking away from him for a moment. "I just had a little trouble getting out of the house, that's all."

"You're here, and that's all that matters," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he said and smiled at me. "So, let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said, taking my hand.

He led me through a maze of alleyways, until we came through a strange red door. It had a giant spider painted on it. Butch knocked twice, then three times. Then suddenly the door opened. We walked in, and the place was dark almost black and tables and chairs were colored red. I was quickly beginning to like this place. I felt like I was breaking all the superhero's rules being in this place with someone like Butch.

I didn't care, but I was worried that someone would see me. "So, what is this place?" I asked Butch.

"It's called The Web, and don't worry. This place is discreet. Anybody who would want to bust you wouldn't come here."

"So, this place is only for people with something to hide," I said and we took a seat at one of the tables.

"Something like that," he said and took my hand. "I come here all the time."

"So then, is this where you bring all your girls?"

"No, just you," he said. "This place is special, so I wanted to share it with you."

"What's so special about it?" I asked.

"I'll show you," he said and stood up out of his chair. He took my hand and led me to an old style jukebox. "Pick one."

Most of the songs were at least twenty years old, but I found one I recognized. "How about this one?"

"Thrill me," he said, looking at the name of the song. "Good one." He put a coin into the machine and punched in the selection. "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to," I said, as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

The music started and we swayed to the music. The song was soulful, and I felt something strange inside me. I never considered myself a great dancer, but dancing with Butch brought out something in me. He turned me around several times, and I started to feel light headed.

When the song was over he still held onto me tight. I couldn't speak standing there with his arms around me. Thank god, he said something.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked, releasing me from his embrace.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. He led me back to the table, and we sat down. "So, why did you ask me to come out with you tonight?"

"Because I wanted to see you," he said, and took my hand. "I've been thinking about you lot."

"Me too," I said, almost whispering. "I figured that what happened between us was over."

"Do you want it to be?" He looked a little hurt, which shocked me a little.

"No, I don't, um..." I hesitated for a moment. "Just the opposite."

"Good," he said as someone approached our table.

"Hey, Butch," a young man of about twenty said. "You and your friend like the usual tonight?"

"It's up to her," he said. "Do you like stir fried shrimp?"

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good."

"And what about drinks?"

"Two beers," he said. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, why not," I said, and smiled devilishly at him. The young man left to fill our order. Butch looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"I never took you for the beer type," he said.

"Well," I started to say and put my hand on the front of his shirt. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises." He leaned in and kissed me.

Someone else approached our table. "Well, well, well, what's going on, Butchie boy?"

"Princess, what do you want?" he asked and rose to his feet.

"Just admiring your taste," she said. I got out of my chair and stared Princess down. She had always been annoying, but I knew a slam when I heard one.

"Go away," I simply said.

Princess looked over at me and knew I was serious. She knew I could kick her ass without even breaking a sweat. She just walked away, and I saw her leave with someone. As I watched them exit through the doors I got a little nervous since she turned back to me with a dirty look.

"Hey," Butch said, getting my attention. "Don't worry about her. She won't say anything."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Blackmail," was all he said, and wore a sly smirk on his face.

I was a little curious about that one, but somehow I didn't want to know.

My mood lightened as our food came. I dug in fast, since I was so hungry. I didn't eat much at lunch and skipped breakfast that morning. I was too nervous about this evening, but I was feeling a lot more at ease. Butch had been so sweet to me all evening, and I didn't want it end, not yet anyway.

After we eat, we danced some more. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him. I was able to forget who I was and who he was. Right now, none of that mattered. It was getting on ten o'clock and I really wanted to be alone with him, not that I would tell him that.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said. I was lying, and I think he knew exactly what I was on my mind.

"How about if I tell you?" I looked intrigued, and he went on. "I was thinking about the other night."

"So was I," I said. "How about round two?"

"Are you serious?" he asked. "I think you're drinking a little too much of that beer."

"It's not the alcohol," I said. I had that hungry look in my eye again. He could see it.

"I can take care of that." He rose to his feet and took my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," I said and let him lead the way. He led me to a back stairs which held a second level of rooms. We went down the hall to the end. There he pulled out a key and opened the door.

It looked like a single hotel room with just a bed and nightstand, but there was no window, just a door as the only means of escape. He closed the door behind him and approached me.

"What is this place? I asked.

"It used to be a brothel," he said. My eyes grow wide with shock, but he just laughed at my naivety. "That's shocks you?"

"It should, but nothing about you shocks me... anymore," I said and took off my jacket.

It excited me to think we were sneaking around and doing something nasty. I didn't care. I never felt so alive as I did now.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "Damn, you look so good in that dress, but I think you would look better without it."

Why don't you find out," I whispered in his ear. He went right for my neck like a hungry vampire. It made me moan deeply. He pulled my left strap down, and then my right. My dress fell to the floor. I kicked off my shoes, which left me in my black laced panties and strapless bra.

He looked me in the eye and put his hands on either side of my face. "Damn, you're a nasty girl," he said.

"Then are you going to punish me?" I whispered to him playfully.

"You know it," he said and picked me up and carried me to the bed.

He laid me down on it and pulled down his pants. He kicked them off and took off his shirt and joined me on the bed. I flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. I leaned down to kiss him working my way down to his chest. He moaned softly at first then his moans turned into grunts, until I found my way to his boxers I pulled them off slowly, revealing what I wanted most from him. I took a taste, which let out a shutter of pleasure from him.

"Oh, baby," he said and flipped me over onto my back. "You really_ are_ a bad girl."

I giggled at his assessment as he pulled down my panties. Oh, god, I was so wet and so wanting him. I unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. I leaned up and kissed him, tasting his sweet saliva. He had his hands on my breasts, his fingers circling around my nipples. He knew just how to get to me, and I let out a loud gasp.

"I want you so bad," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I want you too," he said, "my bad little girl."

I could feel him enter me. From the second he was inside me my whole body started to shake. No one had ever made me feel this way. He thrust deep into me, and I flowed along with his rhythm. I wrapped me legs around him feeling him go even deeper as his rhythm continued. I felt him stabbing into me like a knife as he continued.

I started to scream out as I arched my back. He held onto me the entire time, looking deep into my eyes and kissing me. Deep moans came from the back of my throat and I thrust right back at him. I heard him let out a loud grunt in my ear and I continued to thrust at him.

"Do you like that?" I whispered to him.

"I like everything you do," he grunted out to me. He sounded like a hungry animal, who only wanted to feast on me, and I willing gave up any resistance only wanting to be devoured by him.

I continued until we both reached our height and our energy spent. I felt him release himself within me. He lay on top of me and looked into my eyes. He ran his hands along my sweaty brow and kissed me softly.

"You're so amazing," he whispered to me.

"You really think so?" I asked, sighing softly. "I don't have a lot of experience."

"I'm glad you don't," he said, kissing me again. "I want you all to myself."

"After you, I wouldn't want anybody else anyway," I said.

He pulled of out me, and I suddenly felt so empty. He lay next to me caressing my arms and back. I laid my head on his chest and basked in the sensations of his light touches.

"I'm glad I came tonight," I said as I lay in his arms.

"Me, too," he said, and I sighed softly. "I want to keep seeing you."

I looked up at him in surprise. "So, this wasn't enough?"

He rolled me on my back and lay on top of me again. "Was it enough for you?"

"No," I said, as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Good," he said softly. "Because you're mine now."

"Fine with me," I said as he kissed me again. I felt him getting hard again, and I spread my legs slightly and let him inside me again.

We continued for I don't know how long, until I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 2 am. Butch had just drifted off, but I nudged him awake.

"Hey, wake up," I said.

"What's the matter, baby?" he mumbled.

"I have to get home," I said, and rose out of the bed. I was naked and fumbling to find my clothes.

He must have gotten out of bed, because I felt his hands on my bare shoulders, and his body pressed up against me. I let out a soft sigh.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear. "Let's just stay here."

"I'd love too, but I'm late as it is." I started to put on my clothes, and he whined like a little baby. I laughed at how cute he sounded. "There's always tomorrow."

I put my dress and jacket back on, and walked over towards him and kissed him.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said, and I handed him his pants. He got dressed and we walked out of The Web together. Nobody really paid any attention to us. We stood outside for a moment.

"I want to show you something," I said.

"What?" he asked. "You change your mind and decided you want more."

"Well, not exactly," I said. "Would you come flying with me? High up in the clouds, it's my special place. I want to show it to you."

"Lead the way," he said.

I took his hand we flew high in the air. The sky was dark, but the clouds were still out. We flew in and out of the clouds around us, drinking in that delicious night air.

"I always come up here when I need to think, or I have a problem."

"What about your sisters? Don't you just talk to them?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not like them. They're open with their feeling and I'm..."

"I know," he said. "I'm the same way. Thanks for showing me this place. When I see the clouds, I'll think of you."

We flew back down to that tree that was a few yards from my house. The place we parted once before.

"It seems this is the place we're always saying good bye," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to say good bye to you."

"Then don't," I said. "We'll just say, see you tomorrow."

We kissed one last time, and I flew up to my window. It was still opened from when I left, and I entered my room and closed the window behind me. The house was quiet, so I guessed everyone went to sleep. I changed into a nightgown and was preparing to get into bed when I heard a tapping on window.

I looked over and saw Butch hovering out there. I laughed and ran over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodnight to my girl," he said.

I laughed again as he kissed me. "Good night," I said. He flew away out of sight and I lay down in my bed. Suddenly, I felt so lonely without him, but I knew this was far from over. It was just the beginning.

**Well, I hoped everyone liked this story, because I really enjoyed writing it. Please, review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Butch's POV

**Okay, I decided to make an alternate version of the story from Butch's point of view. I hope you like. Happy reading.**

**Butch's POV**

Tonight I felt so damn restless. I tried staying in and watching movies with my brothers, but nothing on that stupid satellite was interesting me. Every girl I saw on the television reminded me of her. It didn't matter what the actress looked like, all I saw was her. After about an hour in front of the tube, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out and into my bedroom. I tried lying down on my bed, but that didn't work. The smell of her was still on my sheets.

That's it. I have to get out of here. I ran down the hall and walked out the door. I soared into the sky, hoping a quick fly would clear my head, but all it did was remind me of then we went flying together. Her laugher rang through my ears. Soon, I found myself at her house. I had never seen the inside before, but knew one of those rooms on the second floor had to be hers. I just had to figure out which one. I flew up to the second floor and peeked in the first window. Damn, there was a lot of pink. It definitely wasn't her room, so I sneaked up to the next window. I looked in and grinned widely. That was more like it. Black and green was everywhere. Yeah, that's my girl. I checked the window and saw that it was open. Didn't she know that was dangerous?

Well, it was a good thing for me. I quietly opened it and stepped inside. She wasn't there, but I could hear the shower running. She was just a few feet away, so I had to keep my patience and wait for her.

It was intoxicating being here, in her room and surrounded by her things. Everything that was in this room radiated her essence.

The water suddenly stopped, and I walked to her bathroom door and listened closely. I heard her humming in there. Damn, her voice was beautiful. I was getting anxious, but I didn't want her to know that I was here, not yet anyway. I stood back and waited.

Finally the door opened and she came out. She was looking away, so she didn't see me at first. Then suddenly she looked up. I thought I heard her gasp.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see me, but not upset about it, not that I could see.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked. She just looked up at me and shook her head.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked. She just looked at me and shook her head. "To see you."

She came towards me but stopped just out of my reached. I wanted so badly to take her in my arms and hold her, but I didn't want to scare her. She looked stunned enough.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No, I'm just surprised," she said and came closer to me. I was finally close enough to her that I could touch her, so I took hold of her hands. My instincts took over my good sense, and I put my arms around her and kissed her. Her lips felt so soft and sweet, and it felt so good to hold her again.

Once we broke off the kiss, she looked into my eyes and smiled. "I guess you're happy to see me too," I said.

"I guess so," she said. "But you really shouldn't be here. What if someone saw you?"

"Are you worried about me?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "I think you are." I loved teasing her.

"Butch, you really are full of yourself."

I liked hearing that from her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Buttercup, sweetie, can I come in?"

Damn. It was her dad. "Butch, you got to get out of here now," she whispered. "My Dad can't find you here. Quick out the window."

I had no intention of leaving. I hadn't gotten my satisfaction yet.

"Buttercup? Is everything alright?" I heard him called out through the door.

"Sure, Dad. I'm just getting ready for bed. I'll be right there." She pushed me towards the window. "Go, now."

Not so fast. I wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Not until you agree to meet me tomorrow night," I said.

"What? I can't do that," she said, but I didn't believe that for one minute.

"I'm not leaving until you promise," I whispered in her ear. "Meet me tomorrow night at seven. The alley behind the jewelry store and wear something nice."

"Butch, no," she insisted.

"Buttercup!" her dad called out.

"Coming!" she called back.

"Promise me, and I'll leave," I said. I saw her face going white as I was refusing to leave.

"Okay," she finally relented. "Now, just get out of here."

"One last thing," I said.

"What...?" she started to say, but I cut her off with a kiss.

I had to remember that the next time I want to shut her up. I knew she must be enjoying it, because she didn't protest one bit. I flew out the window and soon disappeared out of her eyesight, but I wasn't that far off. I sneaked back and hovered next to her window. I could hear the conversation going on inside.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?" I heard her voice.

"I just wanted to say goodnight is all." I heard her dad say. "Buttercup, is everything alright?"

"Sure," she said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that, ever since you came back home you've been... well... a little distant."

"Dad, I'm fine," I said. "Please, don't worry."

Alright," he said. I looked up into the window and saw him kiss her on the forehead. "Good night." Damn, I was so jealous. I didn't care if he was her dad. I didn't want anyone else kissing my girl.

"Good night, Dad," I heard her say. I heard footsteps and guessed they must have been his. I heard her door close, and I peeked into her window again. She stood up with her back to the window, and took off her robe. She threw it on a chair to reveal a little green nighty. Oh, god, she looked hot. I saw her get into bed. I quietly opened her window and sneaked back in.

She was tossing and turning. Poor baby, she was having a hard time sleeping. I'll fix that. I sat on her bed next to her. Her eyes were closed, and she was mumbling. I touched my hand to her face and caressed it gently. She seemed to calmed down after that.

She snuggled up on her pillow, with a smile on her face. She let out a little giggle, and I heard her say my name. She was dreaming about me. I liked that. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair. She gave out a little sigh. That was my angel, so sweet and so beautiful, but I knew she could kick my ass if she wanted to.

Was I really falling for this girl? I had to be. Here I was, late at night in her room. I could have done anything I wanted to her. I could snap her neck right then and there, but I was no killer. She made me see that, and she didn't even know it.

She was so perfect and so pure, so what did she see in a slob like me. She deserved better, and I knew it. So why I couldn't stay away from her? Even if I tried, I couldn't. She was in my blood.

I didn't want to leave, but I thought I should. I didn't want to take the chance of waking her up. She'd be so pissed if she knew I was here.

I walked back over to her window and flew out. I took one last look at her. "Good night, baby," I whispered and closed her window and flew away. It was nearly dawn when I returned home. The only thing to do now was get some sleep, until that night when I would see her again.

I finally woke up at a quarter to six. Damn. I overslept. I didn't want to keep my baby waiting. I threw a pair of black pants on and green T-shirt and my black leather jacket. I ran a comb through my hair, so she wouldn't think I was a total slob.

As I was about to leave, Brick got up in my face. I felt another lecture coming on.

"Hey, Butch, where you going?" he asked me.

"Out," I said, but I wouldn't elaborate beyond that.

"Then when will you be back?" Brick asked. God, was this an interrogation?

"Later." I told him and flew out the door. I wondered if he even had a clue. I didn't care. Nothing was going to keep me away from Buttercup tonight.

I finally arrived at the alley. She hadn't arrived yet, at least I don't think she did. If she didn't show tonight I don't know what I'd do. Why did this girl have such a hold on me? No other girl has ever done that before. I just couldn't understand it. It was quarter till seven, and I looked up in the sky.

There she was diving down to earth, like some dark angel, my angel. I hid behind the dumpster so she wouldn't see me. When she landed my heart dropped down to my knees. Damn, she looked hot. She had on a green emerald jacket that matched her eyes perfectly. She had a short black mini dress with just the right amount of cleavage. There was aura of class about her, but there also hint of a bad girl screaming to get out.

She looked as if she were lost. She wanted me, but I wanted to make her suffer for a few more minutes. When her back was turned away from me, and came out and grabbed her from behind.

Before I knew it she grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back. I knew there was a reason I liked her so much. "Hey, Buttercup." She stood over me, and I got a good view up her dress. I smirked at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked. Then she helped me up. Beautiful and strong, was I a lucky guy.

"I'm glad to see you, too," I said and leaned in close to her. I felt her whole body shiver. "You look great," I said and put my hands on her back and pulled her close to me. I touched my lips to hers, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I took in the softness of her lips, and the sweet taste of her tongue. We stayed there kissing each, until I felt her slip down. Her legs must have buckled, but I pulled her up, refusing to let her stumble. It made me grin thinking I had done that to her. "You okay?" I asked her when we broke apart.

"Yeah," she said, looking away from me for a moment. "I just had a little trouble getting out of the house, that's all."

"You're here, and that's all that matters," I said, putting my arms around her shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I promised, didn't I?" Now, she was making me weak in the knees.

"Hey," I said and smiled at her. "So, let's go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," I said, taking her hand.

I led her through a maze of alleyways, until we came to our destination. She looked strangely at me as she looked at the red door with the spider web painted on it. I figured she had never been to this part of town. Girls like her never do.

I knocked twice, then three times. Then suddenly the door opened. We walked in. I saw her face light up looking upon the dark room with its red tables and chairs. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. She was my devilish little vixen with an angel's face.

"So, what is this place?" she asked me.

"It's called The Web," I said, and she looked surprised. "Hey, don't worry. This place is discreet. Anybody who would want to bust you wouldn't come here."

"So, this place is only for people with something to hide," she said as we took a seat at one of the tables.

"Something like that," I said and took her hand. "I come here all the time."

"So then, is this where you bring all your girls?"

"No, just you," I said, and it was the truth. I never brought another girl here before. "This place is special, so I wanted to share it with you."

"What's so special about it?" she asked.

"I'll show you," I said and stood up out of my chair. I took her hand and led her to an old style jukebox. "Pick one."

Most of the songs were at least twenty years old, but I like the oldies a lot better. I thought I'd let her pick. I wanted to see where her taste was. "How about this one?"

"Thrill me," I said, looking at the name of the song. That was one of my favorites. How did she know? "Good one." I put a coin into the machine and punched in the selection. "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, as I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

As the song started we swayed to the music. The song was soulful, and I felt something strange inside me. I never danced with a girl like this. We were so in sync with each other. God, she was so perfect. We didn't need to utter a word. Our bodies were so in tuned to each other, it almost scared me. I had never been with a girl who made me feel like this, like nothing in the world mattered but her. I turned her around several times, and saw that she was really enjoying this.

When the song was over I still held onto her tight. She didn't speak standing there with my arms around her. I was the one who broke the silence and spoke first.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked, releasing her from my embrace.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. I led her back out to the table, and we sat down. "So, why did you ask me to come out with you tonight?"

"Because I wanted to see you," I said, and took her hand. "I've been thinking about you lot."

"Me too," she said, almost whispering. That made my heart flutter. "I figured that what happened between us was over."

"Do you want it to be?" I was little hurt by that. Did she really think I'd sleep with her one night, and then pretend it didn't mean anything? Then I thought, why wouldn't she? Wasn't that that MO of guys like me. She looked shocked at what I said.

"No, I don't, um..." she said, hesitating for a moment. "Just the opposite."

"Good," I said and someone approached our table.

"Hey, Butch," Jody, one of the regular waiters said. "You and your friend like the usual tonight?"

"It's up to her," I said. "Do you like stir fried shrimp?"

"Sure," she said. "Sounds good."

"And what about drinks?"

"Two beers," I said. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, why not," she said, and smiled devilishly at me. Jody left to fill our order. I looked over at her with a surprised look on my face. "What?"

"I never took you for the beer type," I said.

"Well," she started to say and put her hand on the front of my shirt. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises." I leaned in and kissed her.

Someone else approached our table. "Well, well, well, what's going on, Butchie boy?"

Oh, God, not her. "Princess, what do you want?" I asked and rose to my feet. If she ruined this night for me I was going to strangle her.

"Just admiring your taste," she said. Buttercup got out of her chair and stared Princess down. It made me smirk, but I also admired the fact that she didn't let anyone push her around.

"Go away," she simply said.

Princess looked over at her and trembled. I guess she knew Buttercup could kick her ass without even trying. The little skank just walked away. I saw she was with some loser I never saw before. I noticed Buttercup looking intensely at the exit door as Princess and her date went through it, but before she was out of sight Princess turned back to Buttercup, giving her a dirty look.

"Hey," I said, getting her attention. "Don't worry about her. She won't say anything."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Blackmail," was all I said, and wore a sly smirk on my face. I wasn't about to tell Buttercup that I caught Princess in her daddy's hot tub making out with the Gang Green Gang. He'd disown her in a minute if that was ever made public. After seeing that, there was no way I'd ever touch her nasty ass.

After the incident with Princess was over, her mood seemed to lighten as our food came. She dug in fast. I loved a girl with a healthy appetite. I only nibbled at my shrimp. I was enjoying the view much more than the food. I finished off my beer as she finished off the last of her food.

After we eat, we danced some more. She seemed more relaxed now, and we just concentrated on having a good time. I forgot about who I was, and who she was. We were just two people out of a date, and that's all there was to know. It was getting on ten o'clock, and I could tell that there was something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Nothing," I said. I didn't believe that for a minute. I knew exactly what was on her mind.

"How about if I tell you?" She looked intrigued, as I continued to speak. "I was thinking about the other night."

"So was I," she said. Did I know my girl or what? "How about I round two?" She surprised me with that one.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I think you're drinking a little too much of that beer."

"It's not the alcohol," she said. She had that hungry look in her eye again. I could see it.

"I can take care of that." I rose to my feet and took her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," she said and let me lead the way. I led her to a back stairs which held a second level of rooms. We went down the hall to the end. There I pulled out a key and opened the door.

She walked in and looked around in amazement. I hoped she didn't think I planned this, but in a way I kind of did. I closed the door behind me and approached her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It used to be a brothel," I said. Her eyes grow wide with shock, but I just laughed at her naivety. "That's shocks you?"

"It should, but nothing about you shocks me... anymore," she said and took off her jacket.

I just stared at her in that dress and felt myself getting a hard on. She was so damn beautiful, and I knew I couldn't control myself any longer.

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. "Damn, you look so good in that dress, but I think you would look better without it."

"Why don't you find out," she whispered in his ear. Now, she shocked me. I went right for her neck, hungry to taste the sweetness of her skin. It made her moan deeply. I pulled her left strap down, and then her right. Her dress fell to the floor. Then she kicked off her shoes, which left her in her black laced panties and strapless bra.

I looked her in the eye and put my hands on either side of her face. "Damn, you're a nasty girl," I said.

"Then are you going to punish me?" she whispered to me playfully.

"You know it," I said and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

I laid her down on it and pulled down my pants. I kicked them off and took off my shirt and joined her on the bed. She flipped me over onto my back and straddled me. She leaned down to kiss me, working her way down to my chest. I moaned softly at first, but her touch was making me so damn horny that my moans turned into grunts. She found her way to my boxers, and she pulled them off slowly. I felt her tongue touch my penis, which sent out a shutter of pleasure through me.

"Oh, baby," I said and flipped her over onto her back. "You really_ are_ a bad girl."

She giggled as I pulled down her panties. I noticed how wet she was, and I knew she wanted me. She unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. She leaned up and kissed me. I had my hands on her breasts, my fingers circling around her nipples. I knew that would do it, and she let out a loud gasp.

"I want you so bad," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"I want you, too," I said, "my bad little girl."

I entered her, and from the second I was inside her, I felt her whole body shake. I got a sense of satisfaction at that. I thrust deep into her, and she flowed along with my rhythm. She wrapped her legs around me as I thrust even deeper and my rhythm continued.

She started to scream out as she arched her back. I held onto her the entire time, looking deep into her eyes and kissing her. Deep moans came from the back of her throat, and she thrust right back at me. I let out a loud grunt in her ear, and she continued to thrust at me.

"Do you like that?" she whispered to me.

"I like everything you do," I grunted out to her. I must have sounded like a hungry animal, who only wanted to feast on her, but she never once pretested as I felt myself devouring her.

We continued until we both reached our height and our energy was spent. I felt myself release within her. I lay on top of her and looked into her eyes. I ran my hands along her sweaty brow, and I kissed her softly.

"You're so amazing," I whispered to her.

"You really think so?" she asked, sighing softly. "I don't have a lot of experience."

"I'm glad you don't," I said, kissing her again. "I want you all to myself."

"After you, I wouldn't want anybody else anyway," she said. I loved that she said that. I hated to imagine her doing this with anyone else.

I pulled of out her and lay down next to her caressing her arms and back. She laid her head on his chest as I continued to caress her.

"I'm glad I came tonight," she said as she lay in my arms.

"Me, too," I said, and she sighed softly. "I want to keep seeing you."

She looked up at me in surprise. "So, this wasn't enough?"

I rolled her onto her back and lay on top of her again. "Was it enough for you?"

"No," she said, as I pressed his lips against hers.

"Good," I said softly. "Because you're mine now."

"Fine with me," she said as I kissed her again. I felt myself getting hard again. She spread her legs slightly and let me inside her again.

We continued for I don't know how long, until I finally I had no energy left. I closed my eyes and drifted off, but she nudged me awake.

"Hey, wake up," she said.

"What's the matter, Baby?" I mumbled.

"I have to get home," she said, and rose out of the bed. She was naked and fumbling to find her clothes. I sight I rather liked.

I got out of bed, and stumbled towards her. I put my hands on her bare shoulders, and I pressed my body up against hers. She let out a soft sigh.

"Come on," I whispered in her ear. "Let's just stay here."

"I'd love too, but I'm late as it is." She started to put on her clothes. I hated the fact that she had to leave. I let out a whine of disappointment, and she laughed at me. "There's always tomorrow."

She put her dress and jacket back on, and walked over towards me and kissed me.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said, and she handed me my pants. I got dressed as well, and we walked out of The Web together. Nobody really paid any attention to us. We stood outside for a moment.

"I want to show you something," she said.

"What?" I asked. "You change your mind and decided you want more."

"Well, not exactly," she said. "Would you come flying with me, high up in the clouds? It's my special place. I want to show it to you."

"Lead the way," I said.

She took my hand, and we flew high in the air. The sky was dark, but the clouds were still out. We flew in and out of the clouds around us, drinking in that delicious night air.

"I always come up here when I need to think, or I have a problem."

"What about your sisters? Don't you just talk to them?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not like them. They're so open with their feelings, and I'm..."

"I know," I said. "I'm the same way. Thanks for showing me this place. When I see the clouds, I'll think of you."

We flew back down to that tree that was a few yards from her house. The place we parted once before.

"It seems this is the place we're always saying good bye," I said and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't want to say good bye to you."

"Then don't," she said. "We'll just say, see you tomorrow."

We kissed one last time, and she flew up to her window. I followed her. I watched her take off her dress and changed into a nightgown. When I saw that she preparing to get into bed I tapped on her window.

She looked over and saw me hovering out there. She laughed and ran over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodnight to my girl," I said.

She laughed again as I kissed her. "Good night," I said. I flew away out of sight. The further away I flew the more I missed her. I just hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long to see her again.

**Okay, that's the end. So let me know what you think. This story continues in _Jealousy. See you then._  
**


End file.
